Gardenia's and Forget-Me-Not's
by BadWolfKaily
Summary: Since Cat is spending Christmas alone Kara invites her to spend Christmas with her and her family in Midvale, Cat has to deal with her crush on Kara and the fact that Kara's family thinks they're dating for some reason isn't going to help much either. #SuperCat #GeneralDanvers For astradanvers during the SuperCat Christmas in July 2019.
1. Chapter 1

It's gotten a bit cooler in National City, well as much colder as you can get in Southern California during December. Cat's been working herself to the bone, she always pushes herself so hard, working overtime to run an empire. And the coming Christmas is no different, she gave Carter her blessing for him to go spend Christmas with his father, it's his first Christmas getting to know his older brother. And Cat felt it best to not come between that, not anymore.

So here she sits in her office, a week before Christmas, mostly everyone is gone just a few stragglers finishing up their assignments. If they can get their assignments in early they can leave earlier for Christmas because deep down Cat Grant does have a heart. And her price to pay is to be the one left behind to run the empire with a skeleton crew until Christmas Eve.

Sipping her luke warm latte that Kara brought to her hours ago she would normally throw it away but she hates to admit she's going to miss Kara delivering her a latte every morning this coming week. Kara doesn't know it but Cat gave her a paid week off to spend with her family over the holidays.

Meanwhile, Kara has found herself at her desk forgetting her present for her sister in her desk drawer and notices a tiny bouquet of flowers (gardenia's and forget-me-nots) sitting on it with a card from Cat. Kara smiles as she reads the card and giggles to herself because that's so Cat Grant to act so cold but really have a warm heart.

Noticing Cat sitting in her office she picks up the bouquet and grabs her forgotten present for Alex.

"Miss Grant?"

Cat looks up surprised at the voice she hears, "Kara?" she lets slip, "I thought you'd be halfway to what was it? Midvale?"

Kara must've caught her with her walls down because she didn't call her Kiera and she actually remembered where she used to live.

"Well, I forgot my sisters present in my desk and wanted to grab it before I forgot again...thank you by the way, for the flowers, I love them."

Cat's cheeks tinged pink as she coughed on her sip of latte, "Well, I must be getting sentimental in my old age…."

"Not at all. I know how big your heart is underneath all that coldness. It means a lot coming from you," Kara clutches the bouquet closer to her chest.

Cat turns back to her computer screen to try and hide her reaction but Kara can hear her heart skip a beat and proceed to drum out a samba, "Well, have a good Christmas...Kara."

Kara thanks her and moves to leave but she lingers in the doorway for a minute, "Do you have any plans for Christmas, anything with Carter?"

"I...no, he's spending his first Christmas with Adam, I thought it best to let them get to know each other and I didn't want to get in the way of that. So I'll be here running an empire, someone has to since I was too kind and let everyone have Christmas off."

Kara thinks for a minute like she's battling with herself until she comes to a realization, "Well, if you're willing to step away for awhile you could come spend Christmas with me? Well, my sister, aunt, and foster mother. You don't have to spend Christmas alone and I'm sure your empire will survive without you for awhile. I know there's enough news going out these next few days from CatCo because of how hard everyone worked to leave early to be with their families."

Part of Cat wants to say no and Kara almost expects it but she can see the war waging in her eyes and almost regrets asking her. But then she sees the loneliness in her eyes and she begs her with her own eyes for Cat to say yes.

"Normally I'd say no, but I suppose I'll take you up on that offer," and Cat offers her a sad smile.

"Great! I'll text you with the information. We're leaving tomorrow."

Before Cat can say anything Kara's out the door, leaving her with an even bigger smile on her face. Cat may end up regretting this, she just had a talk with Kara about blurring the lines between boss and employee. Maybe it's the time of year or maybe Cat's tired of denying herself happiness. But she couldn't bring herself to say no, especially with those puppy dog eyes Kara was giving her.

Of course, Supergirl takes this moment to stop by on her balcony and it makes her smile to see the big smile on Cat's face. Cat notices her and makes her way to greet her on the balcony.

"Supergirl, to what do I owe the honor? Shouldn't be saving someone or with friends and family for the holidays? Do Kryptonians even celebrate Earth holidays?"

"Good to see you too, Cat," Kara giggles, "Well, I do, not to the extent that others and their beliefs do but I like exchanging gifts and being with family and friends. Do you have any plans for Christmas?"

Cat's fine with this dance they do and she knows Kara is Supergirl but after what happened last time she wants her to tell her on her own.

"At first I didn't, my sons are spending Christmas together with Carter's father. I had resigned myself to spending my Christmas working. But a little bird invited me away for the weekend. Normally I'd say no but at a certain point loneliness weighs on the heart too much. Besides if I didn't like her I wouldn't have said yes, keep that our little secret."

Kara blushes and smiles the biggest smile, "That's good Cat, everyone deserves to be happy."

"What about you Supergirl? Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I just got a little bit happier, well Cat I hope you have a great Christmas."

"You too, Supergirl," and as Kara flies away she thinks she hears, "See you soon."

Kara gets home and texts Cat all she needs to know and while Cat's packing at home sipping some tea. Kara signs it off with a sweet dreams and a smiley face and Cat can't stop herself from blushing like a teenager in love.

"Get yourself together Cat, how are you going to survive this week like a teenager in love."

But Cat really can't wait till tomorrow, she doesn't even have a present for Kara but she's sure she can bring one of her best wines for the family. This is going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat could hardly sleep and although she told Kara that sleep was for slackers she really did need her beauty rest. Kara had sent her the plans and wished her a good night. Kara was just going to fly there since Alex had gone ahead with her aunt Astra, who really was supposed to be a secret from everyone. Alex had spent more time with Astra and although it was a bit strange to Kara she was happy at the relationship the two had formed.

Kara called ahead and made sure Cat's private jet would be ready in the morning for them. And when the sun rose on National City and Cat stepped gracefully out of her car at the airport and the sun reflected off her golden hair it stole Kara's breath away. Smirking as a light breeze swept her hair across her face she never broke eye contact with Kara as the younger blonde stood mesmerized by her beauty.

"Good morning, Miss Grant."

"Cat. You're allowed to call me, Cat...Kaaara," Cat dragged out her name knowing it would hit Kara in the right spot.

And it did as Kara gulped before responding with a breathy, "Cat," then clearing her throat as she offered to take Cat's carry on which was unusual because Cat rarely had only just a carry on.

As Kara watched Cat walk up the stairs to the jet's entrance she gulped as her gaze landed on Cat's well defined backside.

_Yes, definitely going to be a long week._

The flight seemed longer than it really took and Kara could feel a change in the atmosphere around her and Cat. The boundary between boss and assistant blurring and why had Cat accepted her invitation when she had been the one to tell her that things should stay strictly professional?

She got lost in the way Cat had fallen asleep, the gentle rise and fall of her chest the way the light coming from the small window cast shadows across her features. Kara reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, feeling Cat's warmth radiate into her fingertips and into her very being.

Maybe it was just her but Cat felt warmer than normal and she found herself pressing a hand to Cat's forehead. She wasn't sure but maybe Cat was getting a fever and didn't want to tell her, with how prideful Cat is it's not like her to admit to being so weak as getting sick. She has been pushing herself so that the rest of the company could have the holidays off.

Her hand found its way to cupping Cat's cheek and Cat sighed into the touch and a small smile graced Kara's lips. Pulling away as soon as the jet landed, the movement shaking Cat awake.

"We're here, Cat."

"Perfect, I hate sleeping on jets."

"I thought sleep was for slackers."

Cat gave a weak smile, "Don't start."

"Oh, but the week has only just begun."

"Kara."

Kara giggled, "As you wish."

Kara grabbed both their carry-ons like it was perfectly normal as she kept an eye on Cat as she made her way out the jet doors. If Cat was getting sick she didn't want this to ruin her Christmas but she also didn't want her to feel the need to try and hide it from her.

Cat was feeling like it was getting harder to gather her energy after her little nap, to think she let her guard down and fell asleep in front of Kara. She was feeling a bit warmer and groggier then when they left this morning. Before they leave the airport Kara buys her a bottle of water which Cat happily sips half the bottle on the car ride to the house.

They're greeted by Kara's sister followed by Astra at her side, Eliza must be cooking dinner.

"There you are little sis."

"Yeah and you couldn't have waited for me to come with you two?"

"Are you really complaining now that you got the Queen of all Media to join us for Christmas?"

Kara opens the door for Cat lending her hand as she gives her a reassuring smile and Cat obliges taking the offered hand with a slight blush to her cheeks. Cat must've stood too fast because she finds herself faltering with dizziness into Kara's arms. And of course the view to Astra and Alex could be mistaken as Cat going in for a hug.

Alex and Astra exchange looks and Astra smirks at how bold her niece and her human are. Of course from Kara's side she's panicking, "Cat, are you okay? You feel like you're burning up."

"I'm fine, just a head rush, no need to worry," she straightens herself and gives Kara the best reassuring smile she can muster.

"Well, if you say so, but if you end up not feeling good, let me know. Eliza makes the best homemade chicken noodle soup, it always helped Alex when she was sick."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't allude to me, Cat Grant, being sick. I don't get sick."

"Cat, I'm serious. I want you to be okay. Even queen's get sick."

Kara grabs their bags from the car and escorts Cat up to her aunt and sister.

"Alex, of course you know Cat Grant."

"Cat, glad you could join us. I don't know how my sister does it, you're a hard woman to even get a meeting with."

"Well, Kara can be very persuasive."

Kara just blushes.

"And this is my aunt, Astra."

"Ah, yes, I remember you. Different setting, different attire. I can see boldness and beauty run in Kara's family."

Cat can't believe she actually let that come out of her mouth, she must be sick to say something like that about her assistant and her aunt.

"You've got a good memory Cat Grant. I think this warrants a later discussion between you and my niece."

Kara is slightly freaking out about this, she didn't even begin to think that Cat would remember her aunt from when Non was attacking National City. But is Kara really surprised, she knows her and Cat have been dancing around this subject of her really being Supergirl even though she thought she had fooled her with J'onn's help. She just thought she could dance a little longer with her.

"I can't wait," Cat smirks as she sneaks a glance at Kara.

Alex clears her throat shooting a glare at Astra, she's not happy about Cat Grant knowing Kara is Supergirl if this is where this whole conversation is going, "Shall we? Mom's almost done with dinner Kara."

"Right," Kara lugs her and Cat's bags into the house as Cat begins a conversation with Astra, Alex at her side.


End file.
